bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Match! Roaring Silence.
Round One Applause was all around in the large barracks of the Fifth Division. Members from all across the Gotei 13 were present to witness this grand tournament. It was a competition of the seated officers of the Gotei 13. So far, it appeared that only superficial and "boring" battles were being conducted, among the lower-seated officers of course. It was time for the higher-ups for the shine, and across the board there were only two officers remaining. "And the first on stage is our very own 4th Seat, Shizuka-san!" The announcer called out, and the crowd began to cheer, applaud and whistle at the beauty who came onto the stage. Shizuka was a very physically fit woman whose health was admired across Soul Society. Her distinct blue hair, violet eyes and curvaceous figure caught the attention of almost all the men there, whilst her boyfriend Taiga Jinkou sat there, eyes twitching at all the glory Shizuka was receiving. She was dressed up today in the full shinigami Shihakusho. However; hers was sleeveless, and had a distinct aqua obi fastened around her waist, and blade sheathed on her left. Finally, her hakama were slightly constricted, almost as if she was wearing leather-pants. She waved her hands, and provided butterfly kisses for all sides of the audience. Some even collapsed at the aura she was emitting, whilst she gave a small wink to Taiga in the background, causing his own heartbeat to jump a beat. "So, who's my opponent today?" She wondered, knowing the answer, but questioning it regardless. During all of this, a large, muscular man was sitting in a room. He had brown spikey hair with a head band tied sideways across his forehead. There were bandages that covered the area from the bottom of his chin to just an inch above the nostrals. The feature that was the most unusual about him was his incredibly pale skin. It was, however, "one of natures mysteries." He looked at his zanpakuto, which was more like the japanese equivalent to a claymore. He grabbed the blade and proceeded to the battle area. "Next is the man who single handedly took out six Menos Grande. Also a former member of the famous Satonaka Clan. Give it up for our third seat, Koga!" The crowd began hollering and stomping their feet as the man entered the stage. Koga is, like his opponent, very physically fit. He sent chills down the spines of a few spectators as he was more of a figure to be afraid of than to admire. His comrade-in-arms and rival Gabriel Leonheart sat on a pillar. Koga looked up at him and rose his fist as the lieutenant did the same. He looked at his opponent before him as a wide grin formed underneath the very bandages that were over them. "This is going to be one hell of a battle, eh Shizuka?" he asked, due to the lack of challenging opponents that had went up before her. Gabriel had a bad feeling about this match, despite of being the very person who planned it. The lieutenant glanced over towards the beauty that was facing the berserker, wishing her the best of luck and jealous that a man like Taiga was able to snatch her away. Koga unsheathed his zanpakuto from it's sheath and slamed it onto the ground. His golden eyes piercing into her very soul. "This is a tournament match between seated officers, therefore the rules are as follows: The challenger cannot kill their opponent. The challenger shall not use any dirty tactics whatsoever. And the final rule, No one should, at anytime, use their bankai," the announcer stated as Koga groaned in irritation. "As there is nothing else to be stated, let the battle commence!" Just as if it were a command, Koga instantly used his leg strength to push himself from the ground as he lunged at his opponent. He lifed his blade from his shoulder as he was going to slam the sword upon his opponent. As the announcer stated that no Bankai were allowed, Shizuka felt a wave of relief come over her, before she concentrated upon Koga. His movements were abrupt, and had no necessary rhythm so it was slightly more difficult for Shizuka to evade and counter. However, she did so regardless. Drawing her blade in the moment that Koga's own blade was above her head, Shizuka used her entire might to deflect his blade and cause it to abruptly change direction. As it did so, Shizuka almost immediately felt a slight strain, but continued and used a swift roundhouse against Koga's abdomen, hoping to get a debilitating strike against him. Due to the many flaws of his swordsmanship, Koga had felt the full effect of the roundhouse kick. The crowd gasped, almost as if they themselves had felt the pain. Nonetheless though, he didn't budge. Instead, there were chuckles coming from the third seat. Those chuckles suddenly lead to a manical laugh. Many members of the crowd were simply awestruck, proving that compared to Koga, that they were nothing more than pansies. "HA! You think that a simple kick could take me out? It's my turn now woman," he said with a malicous growl. He grabbed Shizuka's leg and spun around, gaining momentum while doing so. Then when he reached a certain point, he extended his arm and threw her away from him. Taiga cringed at the sight, but he knew that he had to restrain himself. All he could do was pray within his mind, "Shizuka...be careful..." Shizuka didn't scream, but the pain did irk her slightly, immediately she used Hohō to regain her balance in the air and calmly descend until she was on the ground. "Alright, Koga. You shall see my power!" Shizuka told him, as her energy began to emit across her body as a white light, before it began to pulsate across the ground. The crowd stared in awe at her power, but Taiga was pleased that Shizuka had forgone holding back. Immediately her sword arm was equipped and she rushed forward towards the Satonaka clansmen, using powerful and well-timed Kendou strikes to cause injury to him, or disarm him at the least. As he saw the incoming strikes, Koga attempted to defend himself from the strikes. One attack followed by another the Satonaka clansmen failed to block the strikes as his opponent had incredible timing. He dropped his blade when one strike went to his arm. The audience were anticipating on what would happen next. Many thought that Koga would be done for. But some of the others knew better. Just before Shizuka brought her sword down for another strike, a hand came up and caught it. The third seat stared daggers into the poor girls soul. "Hn. That's it? That pressure could even make the twentieth seat fall asleep in how boring it was," Koga taunted as he gripped the blade tighter. A soft wind started picking up, causing the spectating lieutenant to feel uneasy. "Please Koga, don't take it too far..." ''Gabriel prayed as the soft wind started to become much more dense. A blood red aura coated the third seat's body. "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW A '''MAN '''UNLEASHES HIS ENERGY!" the Satonaka shouted as he released large amount of spiritual energy. The pressure itself became intense, causing many of the crowd members to feel not only nauseous, but also making them sweat profusely. Koga reeled his other arm backwards, clenched in a fist. Then, with an incredible amount of strength, he threw his punch towards Shizuka's face. Shizuka's entire body felt suffocated for a moment. But she held her pain back, for she had to prove herself! Using Koga's monstrous force against him, Shizuka's own body was lifted ''upwards, which Shizuka then used the following momentum to stab her foot deep into Koga's shoulder-blade, causing him to let go. Immediately she gained solid ground and immediately muttered, "Inu no Denkō!" Within her hands lightning had conjured, before taking the form of a wolf and racing across to Koga's being, attempting to slam him with the force of lightning. Koga was forced forward as the kick was successful on hitting its mark. He also regained ground quickly as the lightning made wolf raced towards the berserker. Grining at the oppritunity, Koga back-handed the dog, causing the lightning to disapate. The crowd were awestruck on the performance that was unfolding before them. He cracked his knuckles as he immediately as he shunpoed infront of Shizuka. He cocked his fist back before attempting to slam it into her gut. The spell was but a distraction, and Shizuka had used the remnant current of energy to build a small barricade that caused a spark of energy to prevent Koga's fist from hitting her. Immediately after, Shizuka used a powerful handstand, and with the support of her arms propelled herself into the air. The crowd were awestruck at this display of prowess, and immediately she clutched onto Koga's shoulder, using her strength to attempt to slam him down. As soon as she got to the other side of Koga's being, Shizuka used a powerful one-handed slash and hoped it was able to cause a gash on Koga's back. All while doing so, she was collecting spiritual energy in her other arm, preparing for a powerful blast of energy to vaporize Koga's form of counterattack. Koga was suprised by the defensive manuver that countered his fist. Some of the sparks managed to clash with his knuckles, only giving them minor cuts. He wasn't expecting the legs going over his shoulder however, but he managed to smack the arm off of him. Before he could hit her, she managed to appear at his side. He could immediately tell that she was about to make an attempt on slashing his side. He grabbed the sword once again, pulling the fourth seat closer to him. He was grinning manically as he was about to make another attempt to clobber her. But little did he know that she had prepared a blast that was about to counter his own counter attack. It was too late for she unleashed her blast. With this, she managed to escape his grasp. Round Two As the dust cleared, it revealed Koga's large form kneeling before her, wounded as well as having his Shihakusho being damaged as the top was barely on his torso. The crowd gasped as they were beyond amazed from the sight that they were seeing. Gabriel was about to call the match when laughter filled the space. This laughter was terrifying, as the Satonaka clansmen rose to his feet. His tall frame overshadowed Shizuka's with his scars further making him look much more intimidating. His laughter came to an end as he looked down upon her. "Here I thought that this tournament was just a waste of time. Boy was I wrong? I like ya, don't get me wrong. But it's about time we end this, WITH ME TAKING THE TITLE!!" Just then, the color of his aura shifted from blood red to pitch black. Koga's golden eyes became completely red as a few veins formed along his entire body. The crowd were clueless as to what was going on, but Gabriel knew. He couldn't even believe that his rival would resort to this, early in the match even. "No way. Is he really going to do it? Yes. Of course he would, there is no doubt about it. I need to stop it before it escalates further," ''The lieutenant thought to himself as the events were unfolding behind him. Then, as if it were an event, Koga unleashed a devastating shockwave, blowing his opponent many feet back. The structure itself started to crack from the gigantic pressure that being released. Koga then shunpoed infront of her as he was about to perform a devastating Lariat. Even Shizuka was devastated by the spiritual energy that had erupted from Koga's being. No wonder he was known as ''The Demon! Shizuka couldn't react! Being in a state of paralysis, Shizuka was pummeled by the Lariat that Koga had conducted, causing her to suffocate as she struggled on the ground. Koga's demonic state roared, and he pushed Shizuka down further into the ground, causing the ground itself to shatter beneath her. Taiga wanted to stand up, wanted to pulverize Koga there and then! But he couldn't do anything, and he just prayed, prayed that Shizuka would come out alright. A strange aura wrapped around Shizuka's being. Confidence embedded into her very fibre, she needed strength to win, and prove to herself that she was as strong as she needed to be. "Get...off...me!" A surge of violet! Immediately Koga was repelled by Shizuka's spiritual energy. It became far more harsh, powerful and deadly. Her entire being hadn't been possessed, but strengthened by her resolve. As soon as she did this, she clutched her blade with a grip far tighter than what she normally did. She moved into Koga's radius, using a single downward slash from her position to cut right through Koga! Gabriel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two shinigami, both with their rampaging spiritual energy. The combination of both was proving to be very intense for the lieutenant, making him breath heavily. "Are you alright Gabriel-Kun?" The lieutenant turned around to see the owner of that sweet, harmonous voice. He formed a smile, seeing a very familiar face. The person was a very beautiful female that had long, pink hair that reached down to her lower back. She also possessed a curvy body that was the result of well known dieting tips from Shizuka herself. She was wearing an evening kimono that had an oceanic pattern. "There you are Chiharu! I was worried that you weren't going to make it," Gabirel chimed, clearly excited to see his lover. "You know I had duties of my own! What would I do if Midori-Taichou saw me abandoning them?" Chiharu replied quickly, having her adorable puffy face. The knight chuckled as he patted his lap and she complied with no hesitation. As she seated herself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Together, they continued watching the battle. Seeing the attack coming, Koga caught the sword in his hand with little to no effort. He could feel the spiritual energy radiating from that very blade. It was surpising enough when Shizuka released her spiritual pressure, but this sudden increase of speed and strength made him feel his own blood run down his arm, further proving that the fourth seat was a formidable foe. But it didn't seem to faze the proud Satonaka clansmen, for he fought much stronger opponents. He needed to show this Fourth Seat who was boss around here, and he intended to do so with sheer brutality. "About time you started showing your true colors. It was boring before, but because of you... I CAN FINALLY ENJOY THIS SHIT FEST OF A TOURNAMENT!" With a twist of his wrist, he managed to snap the blade in two. Before she could react, Koga caught Shizuka's neck by a cross forearm grapple. He lifted her up easily and proceeded to slam her to the ground with all of his might. If he was lucky, he could get about ten of them. "Grah!" Shizuka's screams pierced through the air, causing the crowd to eerily go silent. She couldn't struggle, couldn't move even, and had almost fallen unconscious. As her eyes were about to close, someone leaped up and said, "You can do it! Keep fighting, Shizuka!" It was Taiga! His cheers resounded through the stadium, and Shizuka gained a new sense of confidence. Her sword might have been broken, but she wasn't out of the fight. "Hākutokaijo, Sōkatsui!" As soon as the energy gathered in front of her, it released as a potent blast of azure spiritual energy, engulfing Koga briefly in flames. Escaping from the grasp of the tyrant, Shizuka calmed her breath and stilled herself for but a moment. She couldn't waste time, and she muttered simply: "Instill my precious memories within my heart, Nōtouchie!" Shikai: The Last Straw! A large surge of spiritual energy exuded from Shizuka, and soon the ground began to color a light blue. Her sword rejuvenated and had a slight aura surrounding it, increasing its sharpness. All while she did this, Shizuka took her Kendou stance, taking in her spiritual energy and focusing it around her. "I will not lose...not without a fight!" She told Koga, her eyes determined to win at all costs. The Third seat released a bit of spititual energy to blow away the flames. Koga looked at his opponent with a disapointed look. He had let out a deep sigh as he shook his head. Chiharu jolted up in joy as Shizuka released her zanpakuto, causing Gabriel to snap his attention to the girl that was on his lap. "You can do it Shizuka!" the kido lieutenant shouted as loud as she could. She clearly didn't like Koga, so she was really rooting for the fourth seat. Gabriel chuckled from how lively she sounded. The fifth division lieutenant snuggled against his lover once again. Koga looked up at where the sound came from, grunting in irritation as he looked back at his opponent. He cracked his knuckles before pounding his fist into his other hand. "Really? You're gonna use your Shikai against me? Hmph. Whatever, my fists can take out that toothpick." He unleashed an explosion of Spiritual energy, having the image of a demon forming behind him. He then used Shunpo to get up close with his opponent, reeling for another punch. Shizuka smirked. Looked briefly at Koga's movements, and immediately employed a side-step in order to evade the majority of the punch. But her movements fell slightly short, and the graze she received caused her to cringe in pain, before she composed herself and immediately reacted with three sequential sword strikes, each aiming towards Koga's abdomen. Koga took the three blows without staggering. He panted, knowing that he was about to reach his limit. The Satonaka wanted to win so badly, having a strong desire to use one of his Hakuda techniques. But he remembered his agreement with his rival. He looked to his right, spotting his zanpakuto. He looked back at his opponent, seeing the shikai released weapon in her hands. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to execute his plan.